


I never meant for it to end like this

by VanillaSkys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Character Death, Duelling, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape suggests that Gilderoy goes to retrieve Ginny from the chambers. It was only a joke he never thought Gilderoy would actually do it. But everthing has a consequence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never meant for it to end like this

“A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last." 

The blond had of course taken the chance to show off, his time to shine. Snape regretted having said that immediately after, he knew what lurked down there. The very essence of death itself. 

As the small gathering of teachers left, Snape made his way hastily after Lockhart. 'The bloody idiot doesn’t know what he is getting himself into.' Snape thought to himself as he stared at the stone walls as he walked. 

By now Lockhart was in his office fumbling about with his cases and trunks, when Harry and Ron walked in on him. “Where do you think you are going Lockhart!” The boys snarled drawing their wands, both directed at Lockhart. The taller blond turned to face them and made the biggest mistake, as usual he opened that big mouth of his. “Ah, boys heh .. I can explain!” Next thing he knew he was being marched down one the long hall leading to the girls lavatory. Darn it all. 

Snape approached the door to the DADA class Gilderoy taught in, it was wide open. He walked in to the dull class and over towards the stone staircase that lead to Lockhart's office. Again the door was wide open. Snape walked in to see stacks of trunks one was over turned where Gilderoy had stumbled back into it trying to back away from the boys. But no sign of Gilderoy. “Damn it Lockhart !” Snape cursed as he flew out of the class. 

The three males stepped back as the sinks separated into eight different segments. The sink Harry had tampered with began to sink into the floor reviling a big dark pit. Gilderoy stepped forward to peer into the abyss. 

“It looks a rather long way down” Lockhart uttered, swallowing hard as he turned back to face the two boys. 

“Well .. have fun with that!” Gilderoy said as he made a run for it only to be shoved back towards the pit, very nearly falling in. he grabbed the sides of the sink for support. 

“Now now, b-boys surely we can think this through” he swallowed. “Don’t want to do anything rash now do we” Ron looked to Harry as Gilderoy stood straight and turned to look back down the hole for a second time. Snape walked silently through the door having known where the entrance to the chamber was all along. He walked in just in time to see Harry shove Gilderoy hard enough to make him loose his balance and topple over, falling down into the darkness. 

“WAAAGHHH!” Gilderoy's cry echoed out from the pit as the boys jumped after him. 

Snape rushed over to the hole looking down into it. His heart was racing, he didn't think the idiot would actually do it.

“You bloody fool” Snape muttered as he took a deep breath. He stepped back and jumped down the hole. He held in the screams so that the others wouldn't here him as he slid through the pipping finally falling in to a pile of bones at the end. Snape stood and dusted himself off looking around, no sign of Lockhart, Weasly or Potter. He stepped over the bones, a look of utter disgust plastered across his face. He made his way through the dingy tunnels completely lost until he heard the sound of Gilderoy's voice, followed by Harry's. Snape hurried towards the sound hoping they weren’t doing what he though they were. 

Snape stepped out of a pipe a few meters from the boys and Lockhart. They were duelling as he had feared. 

“FLIPENDO!” Came Gilderoy's girlish cry as he whipped his wand through the air aiming for the two boys. 

“PROTEGO” Harry yelled in return sending Gilderoy flying up off the ground into the wall, before sliding back down rather dazed. 

Snape watched as Lockhart pulled himself up off the floor. Before he could cast again there was a loud cracking sound followed by a small amount of dust falling from the ceiling. The boys look to each other then to Lockhart expecting him to comment as usual, but he stays silent. His face soon paints with fear as more cracks appear on the ceiling followed by more dust. They all run in different directions, parts of the ceiling start to fall down blocking off all the exits one by one until there is only one way left. They all run in Snape's direction dodging the rocks that fell down. Then at the last minute Lockhart caught his foot on something and fell, the two boys didn't notice and ran over to Snape away from the minefield of falling rocks. Gilderoy struggled to pull himself up, he fell back down to the floor groaning, winded from the fall. 

“GILDEROY !” Snape yelled to him. The boys pulling him away from the scene. “Professor get back!” 

Snape struggled against them “LOCKHART!” He yelled again. “Professor we have to get back or we will all die!” 

Lockhart chuckled to himself hearing Snape's cries. “Goodbye, Old friend” The ceiling finally gave in, collapsing completely on top of Gilderoy crushing him. 

The boys let go of Snape and watched as he ran over to the rubble. He used Wingardium Leviosa to remove bits of rubble until he found Lockhart's body. His robes were torn and dirtied, that beautiful face of his was bloodied, battered and covered in dust and that luscious wavy golden blond hair was covered in dirt and soaked with his blood. Severus looked over the body feeling the tears well in his eyes. He scooped the other into his arms holding him and petting his sodden hair. 

“I never meant for this to happen” Snape's voice trembled as he spoke “I-I'm sorry” He said almost a whisper as he leant down to press his lips to the now lifeless ones of the other. Tears falling down onto the others pale cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Flipendo - Jinx - Throws things backwards.
> 
> Protego - Charm - Cause spells to reflect back to the sender. 
> 
> Just so you know :3


End file.
